Angus's Story prt 1
by Rucario
Summary: A young riolu who's life turns upside down


Angus's Story chapter 1

Gustav looked out the window. In the distance, he saw smoke and flames.

"Hey dad!" Said Gustav "Check this out." His father also looked out the

window. His eyes became full of disbelief and worry. "Oh my gosh! The Huns are

coming! Quick, wake up your brother!" Gustav padded to his brother's room. Angus

was taking a nap. "Angus, Angus wake up!" Angus slowly rose and looked at his brother

with his head tilted to one side. "Huh? What's wrong?" "Just get up! No time for

details!" Angus walked out of his room and looked at his father with confusion.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Ralf looked at his sons with sadness in his eyes.

"You two must get out of here!" He said. "But…dad…what about you?"

Gustav asked. "I'm staying here, your lives are more important." "Dad,

you'll die" "That is why I want you boys out of here. You are my only sons

and I love you both so much, your lives would by at major risks if you stay

here… so I guess this is…goodbye." Angus's father and brother were in tears

now, yet Angus was quite confused. Gustav gave his father a hug "I love you

dad." Ralf gave Angus a hug, then he put a necklace around his neck.

"What's this?" Said Angus sounding a bit more sad. " All I ask is for you to

remember me by this. My friend gave this to me years back and now I want

you to have it." "Angus, get on my back." Said Gustav. Angus went onto his

back "Goodbye dad" "Goodbye Gustav" His father kissed Angus's head.

"Goodbye Angus." Then Gustav ran away from the small village with Angus

on his back. Angus turned his head back to look at his father until he couldn't

see him anymore. After Gustav ran for a few miles, he stopped and started to cough. "Big

brother, are you okay?" "I'm fine, lets rest here a bit." They both settled down under a

large, shady oak tree. Angus then looked at his brother with eyes wide of sorrow.

"Will…will we ever see dad again?" Gustav looked away. "No" Angus started

to cry, everything was happening too fast. Gustav was getting angry. "Shut up!!

Stop Crying! It n-never solves anything!" Said Gustav crying himself. Angus looked

around. "At least you have me and I have you." said Angus. "Yeah, what can a four

year old like you do?" Angus looked down. Gustav's cough was now more hoarse now.

"Who are you two?" said a new voice. Gustav and Angus nearly jumped out of their fur.

Gustav quickly got up and stood in front of Angus, looking defensive. The grovyle

smiled "Relax, I'm no harm to you, the name's Synth, by the way." Angus stood up,

and Gustav became calm. "Well…I'm Gustav and this is my little brother, Angus,

we are from Galesburg, do you know the latest news about it?" Synth sighed "Yeah,

that place is totaled, anyone who was still there is dead" "Our father was still there."

"I'm so sorry." Gustav coughed and wiped away a few tears, he was expecting this.

"I want you to meet my friends, we all work at this huge farm, you can stay with us

if you'd like." "Oh thank you Synth" Gustav said. When they got there, there were

three other pokemon. "This is Luna." Luna was a female umbreon. "And this is

Lavender." Lavender was a female roserade "And last but not least, this is Blaine."

Blaine was a male monferno. "Nice to meet you all." Said Gustav. Later on that day at

twilight, Gustav wasn't felling so good. "Hey guys, I'm gonna hit the hay now"

"Already?" Said Blaine. Gustav warmed up to them pretty quickly."Yeah, I'm not

feeling so good." "Alright, see you tomorrow mornin'."

Next morning at nine o'clock, Gustav wasn't up yet. "When do you think Gustav will

be up?" asked Luna. "Dunno, I'll go wake him now." Said Synth. Synth went to

the entrance into Gustav's room. "Wake up, Gustav!" Gustav didn't respond.

"...Gustav?" Synth went over to Gustav's bed and shook him a bit, he was cold...

and lifeless. Synth looked at Gustav's chest, it wasn't moving. "Oh my gosh!

Gustav!" He checked his pulse...no beat...he wasn't breathing...he was long gone.

Angus and Luna came to the bedroom entrance. "Luna, take Angus outside."

Synth said with is head down. Luna did as told. Synth shuffled to were Lavender and

Blaine were. "What happened?" Asked Lavender. Synth was silent for a moment

"Gustav is dead." He sadly announced. "WHAT!?" Lavender and Blaine both said

in disbelief. "How the heck did he die he was SO young, our age!" "Was it that

cough? It must of been more serious than it seemed." "How are we every going to

tell Angus?" Blaine looked down. "At least Angus died in his sleep, so he didn't suffer

much.""Yes, that's true, tell Luna to bring Angus in here, he needs to know, Gustav

was his brother." When Angus came back inside, it was Synth who had to tell him the

bad news. "Uh...Angus...your brother passed away last night." Angus tilted his head to

one side "What do you mean?" He asked. "Gustav is in Heaven now." "Can I visit

him?" "No." "Why?" Synth took a deep breath and said "Angus, Gustav is dead,

You can never see him, hear him, or be with him in this lifetime Again!"

Angus looked at him with disbelief. "No! You're wrong! He's still alive!"

He ran to were Gustav's body was. "Big brother, wake up, wake up!" Lavender

looked at the others. "I'll go stand with him" She said. She walked over to Angus

and put her hand on his shoulder. After ten minutes, he realized his brother was truly

dead. He turned to Lavender and cried into her. She patted his back.

End of Chapter 1 :(


End file.
